Tales of Asgard: after Avengers
by GoddessofPredators
Summary: Loki has been locked in prison and Asgard is on the brink of war. Sarah, the goddess of predators has found a mysterious object in the ground on Midgard, and has to return to find out what it is. What will life bring her next?


Thor, Loki and I had had just arrived back at Asgard using the Tesseract, not a single sound was heard from any of us. Loki, now chained and muzzled, was escorted by Thor to the Asgard prison cells. I followed close behind, quiet tears streaked down my face as I thought about Loki in prison. We arrived at the prison and walked toward a large, clear glass prison cell in the middle of the building. Loki was unchained and his muzzle was taken off as Thor softly pushed him into the cell. "I hate to do this brother, but it's for your own good," Thor's voice boomed through the empty building. "I understand Thor," Loki placed his hands on the glass wall and turned his head to me. "Thea..." His voice trailed off as a single tear dropped down his cheek. I winced. "Don't call me that," I whispered looking at the floor. "Sorry, Sarah," "Loki, why," I sobbed quietly as I felt Thor's hand on my shoulder. I looked up to the mighty god, my eyes gleaming with tears. "H-How long," I asked leaning into his armor. "For all of this damage, father said 15 years." "15 years?! That's mental!" "It is Odin's decision." "How often will I be able to visit him?" "Father said not until he is released." "Your father is crazy!" I yelled pushing away from Thor. I ran to the glass cell and placed my hands on the walls. "L-Loki, please tell him otherwise," I sobbed looking into his green eyes. "I can't, I have no powers. The chamber is magic proof," Loki said softly with sad eyes. Thor took hold of my hand, but I quickly jerked away. "How can you let them do this?!" My cry echoed through the corridors. Thor's eyes filled with tears as he grabbed my hand once more. "It's time to go back to the castle," he whispered walked toward the door slowly. "May I have a word with Loki first?" I asked. "Of course, but don't take to long," Thor walked out of the door leaving me and the imprisoned Loki alone. "Loki, I love you. I've always loved you. Your like a father to me," I sniffled softly placing my hands on the glass. "And your like a daughter to me," Loki smiled warmly as he placed his hands on the glass as well. Tears were streaking down both of our faces. "I'm sorry Sarah," was all he said before Thor walked back in. "Sarah," he said motioning for me to follow. I reluctantly walked toward the door, turning my head to see Loki one last time for 15 years.

We approached the large golden doors to the castle, Thor holding my hand loosely in his. I tried not to make eye contact with anyone so that no one would know I was crying. We entered the throne room, our shoes on the marble floor was the only sound that could be heard. Odin was sitting on the throne with his spear in his hand as he watched us enter. "I was expecting you to come," his voice horse as he addressed us. "Father, Loki has been put in the cell. Is there anything more we can do?" Thor asked letting go of my hand. He took his helmet from his head and got down on one knee, bowing his head to Odin. "Not that I know of. Now, be gone!" The king boomed, causing me to jump back slightly. Thor and I walked out of the throne room and entered the weapons vault, Tesseract in hand. Thor stepped into a small crevice in the wall that housed something that looked like a trophy stand. He placed the Tesseract on the stand and turned to me. "No one must touch this," he said pointing to the glowing cube. Without another word we turned and left, Thor's hand on my shoulder as he guided me to my room. "Goodnight, my dear Sarah," he said with a warming smile before turning and leaving. The clicking of his shoes echoed through the halls as he walked off, leaving me alone in the dimly lit chamber of my room. What you call a five star room, I call a piece of junk. I sat down on my bed, the feather mattress bending under my weight as I let myself fall onto my back. I stared at the ceiling with my hands on my chest, my mind swimming with thoughts. My daydreaming was interrupted by a soft voice that came from my door way. "Are you all right dear?" The voice asked with concern. I turned my head to see Lady Sif enter my room, her armor jangling as she walked. "I don't even know anymore," I replied turning my attention back to the ceiling. Sif placed her hand on mine as she smiled down at me, worry in her eyes. "It's alright dear, I get it." "No you don't get it1" I yelled sitting up, anger radiating off of me. "You'll never get it," I growled as my eyes started turning blood red. Sif stood up and grabbed her knife, ready to attack. "Calm down, it alright," she whispered softly as she held the knife in front of her chest. "How do you know, how do you know if its going to be alright?!" I hissed, my anger growing stronger. I grabbed her throat and looked at her eyes, my demon side taking control. I screamed in pain as the knife found its way into my side. I smirked at her attempt to take me down. "Did you really think that would hurt me? I'm a goddess you idiot, I'm immortal," I snickered, my voice deeper than before. I was ready to lunge when a loud yell came from my door way. We turned our heads to see Thor making his way over to us, hammer in hand. I was shoved onto my bed where my eyes turned back to their normal chocolate brown. I looked up to Sif and Thor, guilt lining my face. "Sarah, I need you to come with me. We need to talk," Thor said walking toward the exit while Sif ran off to the healing room. I stood up shakily and followed Thor out of the castle and to the Bifrost bridge that had been long broken. He looked into my eyes, a frown upon his face as he sighed sadly. We walked to the end of the bridge and stared out at the universe. I looked up at Thor, waiting to see what he was going to do to me.

Thor's blue eyes locked onto my brown ones as a single tear fell from my cheek. "Thor, if I've done anything to anger you, I'm sorry. I usually have better control over myself but ever since the war in New York, things have been falling apart," I pleaded as my hair swayed in the breeze. "You've done nothing wrong, I just need to talk to you," Thor replied placing his thumb and forefinger in between his eyes. "What about?" I asked curiously, cocking my head to the side slightly. Thor sighed and lowered his hand. "I think we may have an attacker, someone who wants to start war with us." "Start war with us? Why?" "I do not know, but we need to find out more about our attacker," he ended looking at me with a strange expression. I thought for a moment. "Do you think this has something to do with it?" I asked suddenly, pulling a glowing, half red, half blue orb out of my pocket. Thor's eyes widened as he studied the orb. "Where did you find that?" He asked reaching out to touch it. I pulled it back softly to show I didn't want him to touch it. "I found it in the ground on Midgard," I replied wrapping my figures around it. Both sides had completely different temperatures. Red was fiery hot and blue was icy cold. "Do you think I should take it to Midgard and show ?" I asked placing the orb back in my pocket. Thor was standing there as if in a trance cast on him by the sphere. "I suppose so," he answered coming back to reality. "Alright, I'll leave now, but are you sure you ok with this?" I asked with a smirk and a raised brow in knowing how over protective he is. "I'm fine, but be back in a weeks time," he called after me as I started to walk back toward the castle. "Alright!" I yelled stopping at the gate. I turned around and waved to Thor happily as my clothes changed from my armor to a white t-shirt, jean shorts and knee tops. I thought hard before evaporating into the atmosphere. I was leaving Asgard, I was going to earth.

I opened my eyes to see I was in New York, standing in Times Square. I looked around at the bustling of cars and people before heading off toward Stark Tower. I suddenly transformed into a falcon and flew up to the top, stoping at the balcony and transforming back to my normal form. I entered through the balcony door and I walked into the living area to see Tony Stark and Pepper at the bar. "Been a while since we saw each other," I said softly as Tony and Pepper snapped their necks trying to see who it was. "Sarah, where did you come from?" Tony asked trying to catch his breath. "Asgard, where else?" I replied with a smirk as I sat down on one of the bar stools. Tony laughed and looked up at me while he took a sip of his wine. "Why've you come?" He asked placing the empty wine glass on the granite countertop. "This is why," I said pulling the orb out of my pocket. Tony studied the sphere with a confused look. He walked out from behind the bar and over to his desk where he addressed Jarvis. "JARVIS, please scan this orb and tell me about it," Tony instructed taking the orb from my hands and placing it under a red light beam. The light beam scanned the sphere and a voice with a thick British accent, much like mine, answered. "I'm sorry sir, but I have no knowledge on this object," it apologized while Tony placed both his hands on his face. He groaned loudly and walked over to me, dropping the orb in my hands were I placed it in my pocket. "We should take that to Fury." "That was my intention." "Alright then, Pepper," Tony said turning his head. "I'll be back in three days," he nodded his head and looked back at me. "Follow me." We took the elevator down to a steel room that looked as if it was vacant. Tony grabbed a remote and pressed a button that caused an area in the wall to open to reveal his Iron Man suit. He placed the suit on his body and walked outside, I following him the whole way. He turned head to me as a transformed back to my falcon form. I hopped onto his shoulder as he started to hover in the air. "Let's fly," he said as we took off toward the S.H.E.I.L.D Helipad in the sea.

My feathers where blowing around in the wind as we flew over the deep blue ocean. I flew beside Tony while my squawks filled the air. Using my telekinesis ability' s, I tried to start a conversation to pass the time. 'So, are all the other Avengers still in NY?' I asked Stark with a flap of my wings. Tony's head turned to look at me. "As far as I know, yes!" He yelled over the rushing wind of the sea. 'Well have you seen any of them?' "Only Hawkeye!" He replied as we neared the Helipad. A sharp pain suddenly crawled up my wing as I started to fall from the sky, Tony following close behind. I landed on the Helipad with a thud while I turned back to my normal form. I clenched my teeth while I pulled an arrow out of my arm. "Speak of the devil," I growled, looking up to see Hawkeye with his bow pointed at me. Tony landed beside me and removed his mask, shaking Hawkeye's hand thoughtfully. "What was that for?" I asked standing up. "I thought you two where hostile invaders," he said placing his bow on his back. "But you saw me, in this, right?" Tony asked pointing to his iron suit. "You can never be to sure," Clint responded giving me a tight squeeze. "Whatever," I said rolling my eyes. Just then Natasha Romanoff walked out from behind large jet and placed her hand on Clint Barton's shoulder. "Hawkeye and Black Widow, long time no see," Tony laughed. "Who else is here? Bruce Banner and Steve Rogers?" I joked crossing my arms. "Yup," Clint nodded his head toward two men walking toward us. I smiled happily as Bruce and Steve brought me into a tight embrace. "Avengers are back!" I laughed raising my hand in the air. "Why have you guys come?" Bruce asked with a kind smile and a raised brow. "Miss Goddess over here found some sort of unidentified orb," Tony smiled pointing in my direction while I shoulder bumped him gently. "May I see it?" Bruce out stretched an arm to take hold of it. I placed the sphere in his hand as he turned it over again and again. "I need to take this to my lab," he said abruptly, walking off toward the inside of the vessel. I looked around at everyone else to see what to do when Clint took hold of Natasha's hand. "I forgot that I promised to show Natasha my arrow shooting skills," he said walking away with Natasha close behind. "I guess it's just us now," Steve said suddenly. After him being so quiet, I jumped back when he talked that loudly. Tony looked back and forth from me to Steve, mumbling something under his breath quietly. A loud beeping noise erupted in the air as the Helipad started to lift into the air. "We better go inside," I said inching past Tony and Steve. "Alright," Tony said putting his mask back on. I started to smirk as I walked faster. "Last one there is an ugly Bilshnipe!" I yelled as I started to run inside.

Tony and Steve laughed loudly as I ran ahead. Steve started to catch up, but Tony rocketed past using his suit. "Hey, that's not fair!" I yelled happily before turning into a cheetah. I ran faster than ever before and bursted through the doors, falling on the floor and transforming back to my original form. Tony and Steve were close behind, Tony second as he landed beside me and Steve third while he walked through the doors. My chest heaved up and down as I tried to catch my breath, giggling softly while I stood up. "Good race," Steve panted, bending over and placing his hands on his knees. "I won!" I chanted slapping Steve on the back, knocking him off balance and causing him to fall to the floor. Tony took his mask off to reveal sweat pouring down his face and a smile forming on his lips. "What's wrong cap? A little arthritis in the knees?" He joked helping Steve to his feet. Steve punched Tony's shoulder, only to yelp in pain as he hit the iron surface. "What's with all this tomfoolery?" A sudden gruff voice asked from the front of the room. We turned our heads to see Nick Fury standing taller than anyone else, staring us directly in the eye. I looked from Steve to Tony then to Fury. "We were just having a little race to see who could get here first, sir. We're sorry if we caused any trouble," Steve spoke up grasping my shoulder. I backed off with a stern look on my face. "I'm not 11," I whispered with a frown. "Well, right now we have an important matter to attend to. So you need to behave yourselves," Fury growled before turning to me. "Sarah, doctor Banner needs you to meet him in his lab," he said turning around so that his back was facing all three of us. "Yes sir," i nodded. I walked down a long white hallway until I came to a door. I turned the handle and entered the room to find Bruce at a desk, poking and prodding the orb with a stick. "You called for me?" I asked hesitantly approaching the weary doctor. "Ahh Sarah, yes I did," he said with a soft smile as he patted my back gently. I smiled and gave him a small hug. "It's been a while," I chuckled releasing him and turning my attention to the orb. "So why did you need me?" I asked transfixed on the glowing sphere. "Oh, I just wanted to ask you a few questions about this object," he replied putting on his glasses. "Alright, ask away." "Ok, first, where did you find this?" "In the ground about 2miles east of Stark Tower." "What was the condition it was in when you found it?" "It looked like someone had just put it in there not 5 minutes earlier." "What was the temperature like when you found it?" "Same as now, one side hot, one side cold." "Ok, last question, do you have any information on this object that might be useful to us?" "No, not that I know of," I ended, crossing my arms over my chest. "Alright, see if you can do anything with it," Bruce said taking off his glasses and walking to the other side of the room. I looked at the orb and poked it with my figure in hopes something might happen. I frowned slightly and put my palm on the red side and concentrated, using my frost ability's to ease the fiery temperature. I yanked my hand back as the red side burst into flames. I gasped loudly when an eye became visible inside of the red. "Uhhh, Bruce," I said backing away from the orb. "You might want to see this!"

Bruce dropped his notepad and rushed over to the orb as an ear started to emerge from the sphere. Suddenly, a large, 10ft fiery monster broke out of the sphere. With an ear shattering roar, it slapped Bruce across the room, causing him to fly through a row of glass test tubes. Bruce stood up, anger in his eyes as his skin started to turn dark green. The Hulk roared back to the creature before breaking half of the room trying to get to it. I stood there and watched the scene unfold, watched Hulk tear the room apart. The fire monster turned to me and lunged a fist at my face. "Crap," was all I was able to say before getting thrown through the window. I grabbed the side of the window and climbed back into the room to see Steve Rogers in his Captain America suit, standing in the door way looking awestruck. "What's going on?" He yelled over the roaring beasts. "I don't know! But that thing came out of the orb!" I yelled pointing toward the fire giant. "What the heck is that?" "Some sort of fire monster, what does it look like?" "I don't know, but you stay here! I'm going to get the others!" "You want me to stay in an inclosed room with two monsters?!" "That's the plan!" Cap yelled, and with that, he left. I looked over to the two fighting monsters. I closed my eyes and concentrated when I felt something in my hand. I looked to see I was in my armor, my helmet and I was holding my staff. I pointed my staff toward the fire creature and shot an energy blast at it, causing the creature to move seven feet in the other direction. "Well that's a start," I mumbled. I turned into a wolf and pounced onto the creatures back, landing on his neck and changing back into my normal form. I sunk my staff into the monsters neck as the monster roared in pain. Cap ran back through the doorway, followed by Tony, Clint and Natasha. Clint pointed his bow at the creatures neck and fired an arrow. The monster growled as his neck started to bleed a lava like substance. Hawkeye continued to shoot arrows at the monster while Black Widow started to fire her guns at the monsters stomach. Iron Man shot his repulsers at the creatures face as Captain America used his shield the scratch and scar it's back. As the creature was distracted, The Hulk lunged at the creature, sinking his fist in the monsters face. The impact caused me to rocket off of the monsters back, landing on the shattered glass covered floor. "Watch out!" I screamed as the monster started to fall backward. I stood up and ran behind the Hulk, followed by the rest. The creature landed on its back with a horrifying groan of death. I approached the fiery beast cautiously and checked its pulse. I turned my head back to the others. "It's dead," I said without emotion, the large creatures body on the ground beneath me. I was panting after the fight, sweat pouring down my face. "We need to have this thing tested, find out what it is," Natasha said placing her guns back in her gun pockets on her belt. "You won't, it's probably from another realm, maybe even one we haven't discovered yet," I interrupted, hopping off of the creature. "We still need to try," Clint protested. I turned back to the creature and ripped off a chunk of its hard, leathery flesh. "Here, take this to Fury. It all you need," I said handing Clint the meat. He nodded his head and walked out of the room, followed by Natasha. Hulk turned back to his normal self and left the room to clean up. "What do we do with this?" Tony asked. "Throw it off the ship," Steve answered. "We're flying over a deserted forest, it's the best we can do." We all picked it up from underneath and carried it outside, throwing it off the side of the Helipad. "Wait till Thor hears about this," I said sarcastically as we walked back inside.

We walked through the doors to find men in hazard suits running around with small test tubes in their hands. "Woah, woah, woah. What's going on here?" Tony asked walking up to Fury. Fury turned around and crossed his arms, raising a brow to Tony. "I don't believe you are involved in this," he said with an icy stare. I stepped up in front of Tony and looked at Fury with confusion in my eyes. "What is all of this?" I asked panning my arm around the room. "It appears that flesh that you brought me is full of some sort of poison. is being treated for a cut that he recived from the creature," Fury pointed down the hall to the medical room. "Is he alright?" I asked with concern. "We don't know," Natasha said walking into the room suddenly. "Who asked you?" I snapped turned my body to face her. "I didn't know I had to be invited." "That doesn't mean you can just waltz in and join our conversation." "It's a free country." "Um, excuse me, but we still need to know about the poison," Steve chimed in. "Not now!" Natasha and I yelled at him. Clint Barton walked into the room to find us arguing. "So just because your the Black Widow doesn't mean you can just do what you like," I growled. "Well maybe I can't but Iron Man over there apparently can!" Natasha placed her hands on her hips. "Hey don't drag me into this!" Tony said placing his hands beside his head. "Maybe they should," Steve clenched his teeth as he pushed Tony backward. "Guys, we have to focus on the task at hand!" Clint shouted over the arguing. Tony flicked Steve in the head as we all continued to bicker. The arguing came to a halt when a loud scream echoed through the room. Everyone turned to see Natasha on her back on the ground, my foot on her stomach. My eyes where blood red and I had my staff in hand. The blade of my staff was touching Natasha's throat, I was threatening to slit it if I had to. "Hey, let her up," Tony said walking toward us, his hand outstretched. I turned my staff to him and fired an energy blast, sending Tony flying across the room. "Who's next," I growled, looking at everyone in the room. Fury started to walk in my direction. A smirk started to form on my lips as I raised my staff and hit fury square in the gut, causing him to crash into a glass tank that held the flesh from the fire monster. Steve ran towards me, but I dodged his attack by turning into a hawk and flying into the air. I landed on the ground and transformed into a brown bear, smacking Steve in the face which caused him to fall to the floor with a bloody cheek. I transformed back to my human form and snickered, my eyes an even deeper red than before. My armor appeared on my body and my helmet appeared on my head. Natasha came barreling at me, but I flipped in the air, causing the horns on the back of my helmet to catch on her shoulders and bring her to the ground. "Anyone else?" I asked with an evil smile on my face. An excruciating pain erupted on my right side as I groaned loudly. "Wha...?" Was all that came out of my mouth before everything went black.

I opened my eyes to a blinding light over head. "Am I dead?" I asked the light with a horse voice. "No," a soft voice answered from beside me. I turned my head to see all of the avengers staring me in the eye. I smiled and let out a weak laugh as Tony ruffled my hair. "What happened? Is everyone ok?" I asked sitting up suddenly. Steve placed his hand on mine and smiled softly. "Everyone is fine..." "And Clint shot you with a tranquilizer!" Tony interrupted pointing a finger in Clint's direction. Clint punched tony in the shoulder with a scowl on his face as I chuckled quietly. "Let's not get this started again," Steve rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. Natasha walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to anger you," she whispered trying to muster a smile. "It's fine. Hey, at least no one got killed!" I joked as everyone started to laugh. Our laughter was stopped when a horrible groan came from the bed beside us. "Bruce!" I exclaimed running to his bed side. "A-Are you a-a-alright?" I stammered touching his neck to check for a pulse. Bruce said nothing, but lifted his injured arm in the air weakly. I gasped and placed both of my hands on his cut, concentrating hard on healing it. I released his arm and smiled to see that I had healed his wound. "How do you feel?" I whispered with a small reassuring smile. "I feel better, still not my best though," he said weakly opening his eyes slightly. "I'm so, so sorry I got you into this," I said as a small tear rolled down my cheek. Bruce nodded and fell asleep, holding my hand in his. "I'll be right back," I said walking through the door. I walked outside and sat on the edge of the Helipad and watched the beautiful scenery beneath us as tears streaked down my face. "Whats wrong?" A small voice asked from behind me. Steve Rogers sat down beside me and dangled his legs off of the side. I sniffled and buried my face in his shirt, leaving tear stains on the surface. I looked up at his warming smile and sighed softly. "Those books were right, I am a monster," I sobbed grabbing his shirt in my hands. "No your not, your nothing close to a monster," Steve said soothingly as he stroked my hair. "How do you know?! I could have killed you! I almost killed one of my best friends in Asgard not even three days ago!" I yelled jerking back from his shirt. "I'm the daughter of the God of Demons, I was born to destroy," I whimpered, tears gleaming in my eyes. "I don't care who you were born to or what people say, your a hero to me. Your an Avenger," Steve said hugging me softly. I leaned back into his shirt and looked into his eyes. "Thank you," I whispered taking hold of his hand. I felt my eyes grow heavy as I yawned quietly. I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep in Steve's lap, the setting sun illuminating our backs as Steve smiled and carried me back inside. "Look at little sleeping beauty," Tony chuckled as Steve walked by. He entered my temporary room and placed me on my bed where he placed the sheets over my body. "Goodnight, Sarah," he whispered turning out the light and walking out of the door.

I awoke with a loud yawn, sitting up in my bed and welcoming the sun that came through the small porthole window on the right hand wall. I stood up and stretched before walking out of my room to the control room of the vessel to see everyone one enjoying breakfast at the meeting table. I shaded myself and sat down in any empty chair beside Hawkeye. "So, what's the haps with you and Clint," Tony chuckled nudging Natasha with his elbow. Natasha smirked and pushed Tony out of his seat. The room filled with the laughter of the Avengers. I smiled and shook my head, rocking back in the seat to make it appear as if it was moving on its own. Steve, being scared of the paranormal, tapped Bruce's shoulder and pointed toward my chair. Bruce frowned and swiped his hand away, turning his attention back to Tony. I stood up and walked behind Steve and grabbed his shoulders with a loud growl. Steve yelped loudly and fell out of his chair, landing on his arm with a thud. I revealed myself and laughed happily as I helped Steve to his feet. "Sarah, it's just you," he panted trying to catch his breath. "Hehehe, sorry," I giggled looking over the others. "So, what are we gonna do today," Clint said clapping his hands together. Just then, Nick Fury walked into the room, a scowl on his lips as he stared at us with his good eye. "I'll tell you what we're gonna do today," he growled. "We're gonna take this back to where it belongs," Fury said bringing the orb out of his pocket. "Why?" Tony asked crossing his arms. "A reason that shouldn't be important to you," Nick said placing the orb in my hands. "I'm sorry Sarah, but this is too dangerous to keep around here," he apologized. "What have you learned about it?" "Nothing that you don't already know. Now I'll give you a few minutes to say good bye." "Wait," I said grabbing Fury's arm as he started to walk away. He turned his head and looked at me with a raised brow. "Do the Avengers need any help, with anything?" I asked with sad eyes. "No," Fury said blankly walking away. I turned around and smiled weakly. "I guess this is bye for now," I said as a small tear dropped down my cheek. Everyone smiled and stood up, gathering around me and giving me a group hug. "I'll miss you," Steve smiled giving me one last hug. "I'll tell Pepper you said bye," Tony said patting my back. "Thank you, all of you," I smiled and bowed. I waved and and walked outside, standing at the edge of the Helipad. I took a deep breath and jumped off of the side, transforming into a hawk and flying down toward the ground. I landed in a tree in a small forest the the Helipad had been flying over. I looked up at the sky and watched the Helipad disappear into the clouds. I smiled and turned back into my normal self, jumping out of the tree and landing on the soft forest floor. I closed my eyes and concentrated, I was going back to Asgard.

I opened my eyes to see I was on the rainbow bridge of Asgard, a soft breeze blowing my hair in different directions. I smiled happily and ran toward the castle, stopping at the royal garden when I saw Thor sitting in one of the trees. I climbed the tree and gave Thor a huge hug. "Sarah! Your back!" He exclaimed returning the hug. I giggled pulled something out of my pocket. "Look what I got," I said dangling a keychain replica of Thor's hammer, Mjolnir, in his face teasingly. Thor smiled and took the keychain from my hand. "Did you get this for me from Midgard?" He asked with a warm smile. I nodded my head and gave him tight squeeze. Thor wrapped his fingers around the keychain as he hugged me back. "I will cherish it forever," he whispered in my ear. I looked into his bright blue eyes with a soft smile. "Did you find anything about the orb from ?" "No, I was hoping we could investigate it here," I replied pulling the orb from my pocket. Thor took the orb into his hands and frowned slightly. "I guess we could," he said handing me back the sphere. "Good, so how has everyone been?" I asked kicking my legs back and forth as they hung over the side of the branch. "Thing have been well, Sif and the warriors three embarked on a glorious battle, and returned with only minor wounds. And I have been training for the battle I have been predicting," Thor said nodding his head and hung his legs over the side as well. I nodded my head also and looked over kingdom from the view of our tree. "Well, lets go take this to father and see what he has to do with it," Thor said abruptly climbing down the tree, I following close behind. We entered the castle and approached the Odin's throne, getting down on one knee bowing our heads to the mighty king. "Why have you come," he asked weakly, his voice cracking. Thor lifted his head and walked up to Odin, orb in hand. "Father, I have brought this to you to see what you can do with it." "What is it?" "We don't know," I chimed in, lifting my head to see the great king. Thor handed Odin the orb as Odin lifted it up to his good eye to see it better. "What do you want me to do with it?" He asked lowering the orb. "Take it to someone, have it tested, find out what it is. This could be something our enemy's could use against us," Thor said eyeing the sphere. "Very well, I'll take it to the lead scientist this instant, and report back to you in the morning," Odin said standing up, and with a nod of his head, he left. I stood up and looked at Thor as Odin walked out of the large golden doors. "What do we do now?" I asked Thor as we started to walk down the hall. "We wait," Thor replied walking me to my room. I laid down on my bed on watched the sun set out of my window, the moon taking its place in the starry night sky. I closed my eyes slowly and fell asleep, my breathing soft as I drifted away in my dreams. I tossed and turned in my bed, sweat making a pool on my pillow as my dreams were replaced with nightmares. I was in the castle garden, Thor, Loki, Lady Sif and the warriors three were all there. They where all talking about the time they wondered into Jotunheim together and battled the frost giants. I was sitting on a small stone bench when Lady Sif turned her head to me. "Little miss princess over there missed all the fun," she teased nudging Loki with her elbow. "Yeah, she didn't come with us," one of the warriors three chimed in. Anger bubbled inside me as they continued to talk about me in a harsh way. "Enough!" I shouted standing up. "What's wrong, princess not getting what she wants," Loki laughed. Hurt and anger lined my face as I started to grow taller until I was in my full on demon form. I roared loudly and swiped a clawed hand at the small group, hitting Loki and Thor in the chest and knocking them off their feet. I turned my blood red eyes to Lady Sif and roared loudly before falling to the ground and transforming back to my normal form, Sif's knife in my side. I looked at Thor and Loki with horror in my eyes. "What have I done," I whispered, tears falling down my cheeks. "I'm a monster." I sat up in my bed with a jerk, my chest heaving up and down fast. I got out of my bed and walked down the long marble hallway, not even my bare feet made a sound. I approached the last door in the hallway and turned the handle slowly, tiptoeing into the room and over to the bedside. "Thor?" I whispered quietly poking his arm softly. "Hrmf," Thor mumbled opening his eyes and yawning loudly. "Sarah? What are you doing up so late?" Thor asked rubbing his eyes. "I-I had a nightmare, can I sleep with you?" I asked softly, my voice quietly echoing through the room. "Of course dear," Thor said scooting over and patting the pillow beside him. I smiled warmly and hopped into the bed, pulling the soft covers over my body as I snuggled up beside Thor. "Goodnight Thor," I whispered closing my eyes. "Goodnight Sarah," Thor replied sleepily, kissing my forehead before turning over and falling asleep.

I awoke to the sound of Thor's soft snoring with a small smile and a yawn. I stood up and stretched, turning my head to Thor and shaking him awake. "Wake up, we need to see what Odin says about the orb," I whispered as he stood up. I grabbed his hand and lead him out into the hall, the clicking of our shoes on the marble floor and my humming were the only things that could be heard. We entered the throne room to find Odin holding the orb in his hands as he sat on the throne. Thor and I bowed our heads to the great king before walking up to his throne. "What did you find out about the orb?" I asked with excitement as I bounced up and down slightly in place. Odin sighed and slumped into the throne. "Fire Trolls," he mumbled placing his thumb and forefinger in between his eyes. "What?" Thor asked with a confused look. "This orb is from the Fire Trolls. They are our attackers," Odin replied sitting up straighter in the throne. "Never heard of them," Thor said thinking if he had heard of them before. "They are from another realm, one we have not yet discover till now," Odin said lowering his hand. "We did research on the creatures, they are far worse than the Frost Giants," he added switching his gaze from me to Thor. "If their worse, then how will we fight them, our army's barely made it out of the war with the Jotuns." "We'll need help on learning about them, and there's only one person I know that has access to the dark side of Asgard," Odin said, a shadow of a smile appearing on his lips. Thor and I turned and looked at each other, wide smiles on our face. I laughed happily and started running out of the castle, Thor close behind. We neared the Asgardian prison as my laughter filled the air. We stopped at the door to catch our breath before walking into the large building. Loki sat on the ground, his back on the glass to support himself. "There are no longer bad memories here," my voice echoed through the empty building. Loki turned his head and smiled softly. "Sarah, I've missed you very much. And Thor, brother," Loki smiled leaning his head forward to see us better. Thor hid his smiles and happiness, his cloak shifting on his body as he approached the glass cell. "We need you," Thor said as he grabbed my hand. I couldn't help but smile as Loki laughed quietly. "You must be truly desperate, to come to me for help," Loki smirked, his long hair swaying around as he moved. "You know when you betray me, I'll kill you," Thor said without thought, his voice booming down the abandoned corridors. Loki smiled and let out a soft chuckle as his electric green eyes locked onto Thor's blue ones. I giggled quietly and placed my hand on the glass as Loki stared into Thor's eyes. "When do we start?"

THE END


End file.
